


The Mistletoe Series

by SeaDog11



Series: Mistletoe [1]
Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaDog11/pseuds/SeaDog11
Summary: Part 1 of The Mistletoe Series: Christmas Eve with Josh and Donna: 2006, 2007, and 2008
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Mistletoe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791943
Kudos: 12





	1. Christmas Eve 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am in the process of bringing all of my stories from the FanFic site to AO3. I'm copying/pasting everything I have published, author's notes and all. I currently have four stories within the Mistletoe series, and story five will be posted on 6/20/20. These stories can be read out of order, since they are snapshots of several moments in Josh's life.
> 
> I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the series/stories! :)

The Mistletoe Series

A/N: Hey there! So I decided to write a little Christmas series. It will be a total of three chapters: Chapter One- Christmas Eve 2006, Chapter Two- Christmas Eve 2007, and Chapter Three- Christmas Eve 2008. It is pure J/D lovey dovey fluff! Also, it's kind of steamy, so please don't read this if you are under 18 years-old.

I hope you enjoy the story, and happy holidays! :)

Chapter One: Christmas Eve 2006

Josh Lyman finally made it home from the Transition office around 6:00 on Christmas Eve. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and Josh didn't want to miss a minute of it. He had been anxious to leave work all day and the moment he opened the door he immediately felt at peace. Josh loved coming home to her; it was their apartment now, his and Donna's, and sharing his life with her gave him a sense of belonging and completion that he never knew existed.

They had worked out about 90% of their issues in Hawaii on the second night, while sitting on the beach together. "The Talk" went much easier than he had ever imagined, and that is solely because they told each other the most important thing first:

That he was in love with her.

And she was in love with him.

The other 10% of their issues had been resolved after the trip, by agreeing to have a nightly 10 minute conversation to work through whatever they needed to work through. It usually happened after they had made love, and were holding each other. "The Moss-Lyman Pillow Talk" as Donna had affectionately called it one night.

Needless to say, Josh had the Lyman family engagement ring hidden in his nightstand and he was planning to propose in February, on their nine year anniversary.

Setting his backpack down on the bench and tossing his coat on the hanger, Josh took in his surroundings: the brightly lit Christmas tree, the nutcrackers on the window sill, the faint sounds of a Christmas movie, two bright red stockings hanging on the mantle, the delicious aroma of something coming from the kitchen, and of course Donna. She made this place something more than an apartment, she made it a home. He took a moment to watch her, she was busying herself in the kitchen and when she stopped to look at the recipe book and trace her finger along the page, it absolutely took his breath away. It was a simple thing, really, but the way her hair fell to the side, the way her eyes fixated on the page, and the way she bit her lip as she read did him in. He loved her more with each passing moment.

"Hi" She smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi yourself," he smiled back as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple, then met her lips with his own.

"You were stealthy coming in here, I didn't even hear you open the door."

"I dunno' you were pretty fascinated by something in that book," he shrugged and smiled again as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But stealthy works too."

"Yeah I was just trying to figure out when I should take the tinfoil off the roast. Mystery solved, I do it when it's done cooking."

"Well, thank God we solved that one," he joked, bringing a little banter to get the night started.

"Someone's a little snarky tonight."

"Just a little."

"Careful Joshua, that might put you on the naughty list."

"Oh no, I'm on the nice list. I helped get Matthew Santos elected President!"

"Oh that can only take you so far . . ."

"I need to learn about these rules . . . Hey Donna, what's that flower thingy hanging in the hallway?" He glanced over her shoulder to try and get a better look.

"It's mistletoe, Josh. I picked it up today at the store when I bought fresh flowers."

"Ah-kay ... Again, what's that?"

"Come here Pumpkin Patch, I'll show you EXACTLY what mistletoe is..." She grabbed his hand and he followed her to the mistletoe, watching as her hips swayed back and forth. Donna stopped abruptly under the hallway arch, wrapping her arms around Josh and pulling him towards her, giving him a deep kiss, allowing her hands to drift through his curls at the base of his neck, and parting her lips for him. Josh responded instantly, pulling her flush against his body, his hands wandering from her hips to her backside.

"That's mistletoe, Joshua," she said breathlessly, kissing his cheek.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that people do that under mistletoe?"

"Well, maybe not exactly like that, usually like this," she said with a smile and gave him a light kiss. "So the mistletoe stays here and anytime we are under it, we get to kiss!"

"Ahhh-kay. I like this magical kissing flower. I think it's my favorite Christmas tradition." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donna checked on the roast in the oven, it was cooking nicely. She went back to the potatoes, adding some chives and whisking them a little more. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to meet Josh. He was holding the mistletoe up between his fingers, a large dimpled grin plastered across his face.

"Josh! That's not how it works! You don't take it down and bring it everywhere."

"Oh that's how it works in the Moss-Lyman house! Besides, I'm making up for seven Christmas seasons!" Before she could come up with some quick-witted comment, he had his lips on hers, hands wandering.

"Josh . . ." she whispered breathlessly as he began kissing her neck.

"Mmmmm?"

"Josh, you're distracting me from dinner," he heard the laughter in her voice.

"I can't help it. The mistletoe found its way over here, so I have to kiss you. It's the rules. Sorry." He nipped at the hollow of her collar bone.

"Josh, You're making up mistletoe rules, mmmm okay that feels really good."

"Well, I have an excuse. I didn't know mistletoe had to stay in one spot, cuz ya know, I'm Jewish . ."

"Joshua Lyman, I just told you not ten minutes ago, after I kissed you under the mistletoe that it stays in one spot. And then I told you again like 30 second ago."

"Oh yeah? Well, I forgot."

"No you didn't," fake exasperation filled Donna's voice.

"Fine, I'm just trying to make up for nine years of wanting . . ." his lips traveled back to hers, the potatoes and rules of mistletoe forgotten. Josh pulled Donna towards him and gently spun them so she was up against the counter. He carefully lifted her up, running his hands up the inside of his boxer shorts that she was wearing, resting his hands on her hips, continuing to kiss her. Donna wrapped her legs around his waist, melting into his kiss, his touch.

"I love you Donna," he said with a smile, nuzzling his nose against hers."

"Josh," her voice filled with emotion as their eyes met. Although Donna knew Josh was tactile, she never expected him to be so affectionate with his words. It had been a welcomed surprise, one that still catches her off guard. "I love you too."

He kissed her softly on the lips and moved his hands under her shirt and started rubbing her back.

"I still have to finish dinner . . ." Her hands betraying her words as she started to run them up his chest.

"We'll be quick . . ."

"I might burn the roast . . ."

"It's okay. I'm willing to take the risk if you are . . ." His hands were at the hem of her t-shirt, and he gently started to lift the fabric up. It hastily found its way to the kitchen floor, just like so many other nights since coming home from Hawaii. "I still can't get over how beautiful you are Donnatella," he said as he reverently placed light kisses across her chest, admiring her flawless skin. Everything about her was perfect.

"Okay, forget the roast. It will beep anyway when it's done," her words were breathy as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, kissing him fiercely.

"Where do you want to . . ." He asked with a smile, quickly coming up for air and lifting her off the counter, her legs still wrapped around his waist. In the six weeks since coming home from Hawaii, they had done a good job of making love in every room of their apartment. They both looked over at the Christmas tree.

"You wanna . . "

"It's been a little while since we did this on the floor," she gave him that smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It burned . . ."

"Christmas hamburgers?"

"Josh, I burned it."

"Ahhh-kay, well . . . Christmas Chinese Food?"

"I cannot believe I actually burned . . ."

"Christmas pizza?"

"I mean, I set the timer, how did I NOT hear it?"

"Well . . . we were uhhh, ya know, pretty vocal . . ." His chest puffed out, a slight smirk on his face.

Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh, "You're pretty proud of yourself there Mr. Lyman." He couldn't help but grin even more. The thought of making her climax twice during their spontaneous love making was better than any delicious Christmas roast, any political victory . . . better than anything. Josh of course, had put the mistletoe on the Christmas tree on a branch hanging above them.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Josh, now we have to get dressed and get takeout." He knew she wasn't really mad, he could hear the laughter hidden behind her words. Just like him, she couldn't care less about burning the roast if it meant they could be intimate.

"Nah, I don't want to get dressed. Let's just stay like this."

"Joshua, you are so on the naughty list."

"Fine by me Donnatella, as long as it means we get to do that again . . ."

"You are insatiable," she couldn't help but giggle.

He reached for her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, "That's because I have you. I will never get enough of you Donna," Josh whispered as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips, causing Donna to smile and lovingly brush his hair back. "So what else did ya make? Potatoes, green beans, and rolls? That works. Ya know, President Bartlet wouldn't approve of the green beans though . . ."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They decided on "Christmas Chinese Food" and agreed to freeze the rolls, green beans, and potatoes to eat on New Years Day with a chicken or roast. Donna sat on Josh's lap, clad in his dress shirt and boxers eating beef and vegetables, while Josh sat wearing only his sweatpants eating his sesame chicken. They of course shared, and by shared, Donna snuck pieces of his chicken.

"Donnnnna, you're stealing all my chicken."

"Relax Pumpkin Patch, here have some beef," she offered him a piece on the end of her chopsticks.

"Thanks. Ya know, Donna, maybe you should take my dress shirt off. You wouldn't want to spill anything on it while you eat. I'm not so confident in your chopstick skills . . ." He bit his lip, wiggling his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Joshua, Josh, Josh. My chopstick skills are superior to yours. You just want to see me topless," she gave him a look.

"Maybe . . ."

"Another reason to put you on the naughty list."

"This is my first Christmas EVER, Donna. You can't put me on the naughty list."

"Watch me Joshua, watch me . . ." She gave him a coy smile.

"Game on baby!" He took the carton and chopsticks from her and placed the food on the coffee table, then quickly captured her lips with his and pushed his dress shirt off her shoulders. His hands found her bare breasts and gently cupped them.

"Oh this definitely puts you on the naughty list," she giggled as he guided her down onto the couch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Donna look it's snowing." Josh nodded his head and pointed towards the window. They were curled up on the couch under a blanket, watching "Love Actually" and eating the Chocolate Cream Pie that Donna had made. The room was dark, except for the light from the television, Christmas tree, and the small fire they had going, so it was easy to see the beautiful white flakes falling through the sky. It usually didn't snow this early in DC, but for some reason, it did that night.

"Aww Josh, it's a white Christmas. That's kind of rare around here."

"Yeah, I called in a few favors," he said playfully as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, now that puts you back on the nice list."

"I figured I was already back on it, since ya know you let me eat pie and we ummm . . . got to have fun on the couch."

"Oh no, the couch activities kept you on the naughty list, and I gave you pie because Christmas is about giving, but the snow . . . yeah that puts you back on the nice list," she looked up and smiled at him, getting a kiss in return.

"Here let's get up and look out the window . . . see if the snow is sticking." Donna quickly got up and grabbed Josh's hand, excited about his suggestion. Together they stood at the window sill, Josh wrapped his arms around Donna under the blanket and rested his chin on her shoulder, gently swaying them back and forth as they looked out the window in a comfortable silence. The snow was in fact sticking to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How about a Peppermint Kahlua Hot Cocoa and we each open one gift?" Donna asked as she snuggled closer to Josh as the credits started to roll on the TV.

"Ahh-kay. Is that how you do it on Christmas? One gift each on Christmas Eve and then the rest on Christmas morning? That kinda' sounds like two days of Hanukkah, just with more gifts."

"Every family has their own traditions Josh. We can make ours whatever we want them to be. In my family, we each opened up one gift from our parents on Christmas Eve and the rest on Christmas."

"I like that. I say we stick with that tradition. Only, let's not open up a gift from your parents tonight, maybe we open up one gift from each other?"

"Okay," she smiled as she kissed his cheek and got up to make their drinks. He was right behind her.

"I wanna help. You made the burnt roast and the pie, I wanna help with this and learn how to make these Christmas drinks. Lemme' help."

"Nice list . . ." Donna teased him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, so it's really easy. First, we make hot cocoa . . ."

"Do we need to get those little hot cocoa packages?"

"Nope. Those are good in a pinch or when you're at the office and really want hot cocoa. We're making this from scratch. First, we take the milk and pour it in the sauce pain, I would say medium-low heat. Then add in equal parts chocolate syrup and semi-sweet chocolate chips. See, now it's starting to boil, so we can whisk it and turn the heat off.

"Hey," Josh said affectionately, as he brushed Donna's hair behind her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I really love this, Donna. I love you and I love the traditions we're starting. Thank you for giving me an amazing Christmas, and . . . thank you for loving me," he whispered the last part and gave her a featherlight kiss on her ear.

Donna couldn't hide the tear that escaped as she turned around in his arms and held him. "Oh Josh, I love you . . . I love you so much. And I'm incredibly happy to be doing all this with you . . . sharing our lives with one another like this. I've wanted it for so long . . ." she told him softly.

"Me too baby. Me too. I'm glad we're finally here," he wiped that one tear of hers off her cheek with his thumb and then kissed the very same spot, before affectionately cupping her face and gently kissing her lips. "Now, what's next with this cocoa? I want some!" They beamed at one another and Donna handed him the nutmeg and cinnamon.

"You need about a pinch of nutmeg and three pinches of cinnamon. Go ahead and toss it in, it doesn't have to be perfect."

He followed her instructions, then poured the hot cocoa into two mugs, adding in a few pumps of peppermint syrup, the kahlua, and then topping it with whipped cream, crushed peppermint, a couple of mini-marshmallows, and drizzling some chocolate sauce on top.

"Pretty damn delicious babe!" Donna gave her thumbs up of approval to Josh.

"Thanks, I had a good teacher," he winked at her as he took a sip. "Wow this is good. You think Mrs. B. would let us have this?"

"For Christmas, sure. For any other time, absolutely not. Especially you Josh."

"Yeah, but my blood pressure has ya know, been much better since Hawaii . . . I found a great way to de-stress."

"Oh God Josh, you didn't tell Dr. Bartlet that did you?" Donna couldn't help but blush.

"I think she figured it out on her own."

"That explains the flowers she sent me! I thought they were a congratulations for being Helen's CoS, but now I'm thinking . . ."

"Maybe she sent you a congrats on the CoS position and congrats on lowering Josh's BP!" They both laughed at that as they got cozy near the tree.

"Okay, since this is your first Christmas Eve present, I'm going to let you go first. Merry Christmas, Josh," Donna said as she handed him his present and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm, you taste like peppermint, Donna; now what on Earth did you get me . . ." Josh opened the nicely wrapped box to reveal a signed picture from game three of the 1969 World Series of Mets relief pitcher Nolan Ryan. "Oh my God, Donna! This is amazing! I was at this game with my Dad and Grandfather! He saved the game by pitching just over two shutout innings and they won 2-1 against the Orioles! They went on to win the World Series that year! Thank you!" Josh's boyish enthusiasm and happiness warmed Donna's heart. She loved seeing him excited and happy.

"You're welcome," she said as he enveloped her in a hug, burying his face into her shoulder and neck, inhaling her scent. "I knew you were there, you told me about it throughout the years and I thought you might like it for your office."

"It's going right next to my baseball. Okay now for your gift. Your getting your fun gift tonight . . ." The look he gave her said it all.

"Oh Josh, does this match a certain Hanukkah present you gave me?" her voice dripping with seduction as she moved closer to him.

"Mmmhmm, only that one was blue and this one is red . . . and has bows . . ." He said as he brushed her hair to the side and started kissing her neck.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to open my present . . ."

"K, you have five second before I start with my ministrations again," he sucked gently at her neck before letting go and retrieving her present, which was located right next to the neatly wrapped rare book he had purchased for her, a rather old copy of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, perfect for Christmas. "Here ya go."

Donna carefully removed the red tissue paper from the candy cane striped bag, revealing a gorgeous and incredibly sexy pair of deep-red satin panties and bra. The front of the bra was kept together by a bow, same with the back of the panties.

"You got to tie my bowtie all these years . . . So now it's my turn," Josh's voice was husky with desire. Only, instead of tying your bows, I'm untying them . . ."

"Mmmm, I love my present Josh. Maybe I can be the first present you unwrap in the morning . . . ?"

"Oh I was hoping maybe now . . ." His hands started rubbing up and down her sides, and gently over her breasts.

"Mmmm, sorry Pumpkin Patch," only one gift each on Christmas Eve."

"But Donnnnnna . . . Look the mistletoe is right above us . . ."

"Mistletoe is just for kissing Josh."

"Not in our home, remember? It's for ya know, other stuff too."

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean you get to unwrap another present."

"Donnnnnna . . ."

And of course, she let him groan and gripe, because unbeknownst to Josh, it was 11:55, almost Christmas, but Donna wasn't about to tell him that, she was having too much fun.

"Can you at least try it on?"

"I don't think so, someone might not be able to resist the bows . . ."

"I promise, I will sit on the couch. We can uhh ya know, "wrap" you up in your new outfit, and ummm "unwrap" you tomorrow?"

"Oh back to the naughty list, Mr. Lyman."

"What?! Again? No fair. I just want to see my beautiful girlfriend try on her new gift . . ."

"In two minutes."

"What?"

"In two minutes."

"In two minutes what? What the hell is happening in two minutes?" He was confused and excited, it radiated off his body.

"In two minutes Joshua, it will be Christmas, and you can unwrap any present of your choosing . . ."

"Oh my God, Donna it's Christmas in two minutes!?"

"One now."

"One minute!?"

"Mmmhmm."

"C'mere. Let's watch the snow fall. As much as I want to untie your bows, I'm more excited to look at the snow and wish you a merry Christmas," he said with a smile as he offered Donna his hand to help her up. Together they walked back to the window sill, both looking at Donna's watch."

"5. . .4 . . .3 . . 2 . . 1, Merry Christmas!" They said together as they watched the seconds-hand pass the "12" on Donna's watch. Josh held Donna as they looked out the window at the white Christmas in front of them.

"Merry Christmas, Donna."

"Merry Christmas, Josh."

Their lips met in an all-consuming, yet tender kiss. Josh reverently cupped Donna's face, as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. Donna's hands found the soft curls at the base of his neck, as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Josh," Donna gently broke the kiss and looked into Josh's eyes, seeing the love in his eyes for her that matched the love in her eyes for him.

"I love you too Donna."

"And so now that it's Christmas, Joshua . . ."

"Mmmhmm," he encouraged her as he started to sway them gently.

"Let's see how well you do with untying bows . . ." she whispered enticingly. Both of them smiling at the implication.

"I'll bring the mistletoe."


	2. Christmas Eve 2007

A/N: Happy weekend! So I have decided, that this story falls in the same universe as A Snowy Christmas Eve, which is a little story I wrote about Leo visiting the Lyman family and being a calming presence to Josh. In this chapter, Josh shares that story with Donna. This chapter is a little steamier than the first, so again, please don't read this if you are under 18 years-old.

I hope you enjoy Chapter Two! :)

Chapter Two: Christmas Eve 2007

It was nearly 6pm and Josh had just made it home; his week had been undeniably busy. But despite the colossal amount of briefing memos piled on his desk, he refused to come home late on Christmas Eve. Hell if it were up to him, he would have just stayed in bed naked with Donna all day.

"Hey Eric," Josh nodded to the man standing at his door.

"Good evening Mr Lyman . . ." He lifted his wrist and continued, "Mistletoe is in for the night. Repeat, Mistletoe is in for the night."

Ron Butterfield really had some sense of humor, Josh thought to himself. Apparently, they still chuckled about Donna's quick stint as a Canadian citizen . . . Donnatella Lyman, Codename: Maple Leaf. And evidently, Ron had gotten wind of Josh's enthusiasm for mistletoe. Josh wasn't really helping his case at the moment, seeing as how he was holding fresh mistletoe in his hand.

Quietly, Josh closed the door behind him and set his backpack and winter coat down on the bench. Just as he did last year, he took in his surroundings: the brightly lit Christmas tree, the nutcrackers on the window sill, the faint sounds of a Christmas movie, two bright red stockings hanging on the mantle, the traces of a flavorful aroma drifting from the kitchen, and of course his beautiful wife. And again, here she was, doing something as simple as looking at a recipe, and it just took his breath away. Last year, it was the way her hair fell to the side, the way her eyes fixated on a page, and the way she bit her lip. But this year it was something more. It was how she stood there, reading her recipe, while lovingly rubbing her very pregnant belly. He loved her more with each passing moment.

"Hi", she smiled at him the same way she did last year as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi yourself", Josh said with a dimpled grin as he revealed the fresh mistletoe.

"Josh, sweetheart, you know we already have plenty of mistletoe around the apartment," she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Donna adored Josh's appreciation for mistletoe.

"Yeah, well of course, but ummm ya know I thought I would bring some home with me, so I could use it right away . . . A kiss for you Mrs. Lyman . . ." he placed the mistletoe above them as he gently placed his lips on hers, he had missed her all day. "And a kiss for Baby Lyman . . ." Josh waved the mistletoe back and forth for a moment above Donna's belly, before bending down and affectionately planting a kiss there and giving it a soft pat. "Hi Baby," he smiled and kissed the same spot again, earning him a little kick.

"He likes Daddy's voice," Donna said as she ran her hand through Josh's thick, unruly hair. "Go get changed Pumpkin Patch, I left your Christmas outfit on the bed. Then you can help me mash potatoes."

"Ah-kay," he gave Donna one more kiss as he started off down the hall, stripping away his work clothes, and returning moments later in a pair of red gingerbread men boxers and a green "Christmas Snoopy" long sleeve shirt. A new tradition they had decided on for this year, buying each other a loungy Christmas outfit.

"Awww Josh, you look cute wearing Snoopys and Woodstocks."

"Well, you look cute in your t-shirt," Josh said as he grabbed a little bit of the fabric on her red t-shirt, which had the words "Bump's First Christmas" written across the front in big white letters, with a little santa hat angled on top of Donna's belly. "I also like your little Rudolph boxer shorts, I get to see your sexy legs . . ."Josh moved closer to Donna and ran his hands over her hips.

"Don't get any ideas Joshua. I'm not going to burn the roast this year and you need to help me mash these potatoes. You're on the nice list right now, so if you keep it up, you'll be rewarded later . . ." She winked at him as she walked away, swinging her hips. She was doing that on purpose and he knew it.

"Oh, you're evil Donnatella."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She was being coy.

"You know what your body does to me . . ."

"Joshua- potatoes now."

"Teasing your husband automatically puts you on the naughty list," he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I love you, sweetheart," he gave her a dimpled smile.

"Ahhhh, that's what I thought you said. Now mash while I check on the roast. I had to check the recipe book again to remind myself when to remove the foil. Pregnancy brain . . ." she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Josh mashed the potatoes for all of ten seconds, he became distracted when he got a great view of Donna's backside as she leaned over to check the roast. Watching her was far more entertaining to Josh than mashing potatoes. He waited until she had shut the oven door before wrapping his arms around her, running his hands under her t-shirt. Donna couldn't help but arch her body against Josh.

"Mmm Josh, that feels really good." Her voice husky as she put her hands over his, guiding them up to her heavy breasts.

"Are they sore today?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck and gently massage her.

"No . . ." her voice breathy.

"Good . . ." He took one of his hands and reached for the mistletoe, placing it above them.

"Josh, you know that's not how mistletoe works . . . We went over this last year."

"Yeah, but you didn't seem to mind earlier when I came home with some and kissed you . . ."

"You know the rules . . . mistletoe stays in one spot . . . and you need to keep mashing the potatoes," she pressed herself into his hand, needing more of his touch.

"Well like I said last year, those rules don't apply in the Lyman house." He turned in front of her and gently walked them back against the counter, where he helped her up and immediately discarded her t-shirt, which had seen the floor more often than not over the past year. Josh kissed every bit of her alabaster skin that he could reach, his hands running up the inside of her boxer shorts, massaging her hips.

"Oh my God Josh . . ." He continued to worship her body with his lips and tongue.

"I still have to finish dinner," her body betraying her as she let out a moan and ran her hands on the inside of the waistband of his boxers.

"We'll be quick . . ."

"That's what you said last year, and I burned the roast."

Donnatella Lyman, that is a risk I am willing to take. I want you," his lips sought hers in an all consuming kiss. He sucked on her lower lip and ran his hands over her cheeks and through her silky hair.

"Okay, I will just listen a little more closely to the timer this year . . ." her voice thick and full of need as she continued to kiss him, she wanted Josh just as much as he wanted her.

"That sounds like a truly excellent notion . . ." He said as he smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose, thinking back to the words she said to him on the plane to Hawaii.

Josh knew that he would have to carry Donna away from the kitchen counter a little differently this year. So like he did on their wedding night, he carried her bridal style. "So, Donnatella Lyman, where do you want to . . ." And in keeping up with their Christmas tradition, they both looked over at the Christmas tree and laughed as they headed in that direction. They made love under their tree, with one of Josh's Mistletoe leaves hanging on a branch above them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It burned . . . again."

"Ahh-kay, well, let's just follow tradition and order take out . . ."

"Josh, how did I burn it two years in a row? How did I not hear the timer?

"Well ya know, we were pretty vocal . . . again." Josh couldn't hide his grin. At nearly 34 weeks pregnant, Donna's sex drive was incredible, and he loved every moment of it, especially when he satisfied her.

"Joshua Lyman, are you smirking?"

"No, I'm just smiling, thinking of my alluring wife's ravenous appetite for sex." Josh ran his hand over Donna's naked, flushed body. "Watching you while we make love is better than any roast, Donna."

"You make me feel incredible, Josh . . ." she grabbed his hand and laid a soft kiss on his knuckles, then rested it on their unborn baby. "Now, speaking of appetite, Baby Lyman is hungry."

"Well we can't have that, now can we? Sesame chicken and beef with vegetables?"

"And chicken fried rice, lettuce wraps, and beef lo mein . . ."

"WOW! Hungry baby."

"Hungry baby and hungry mama. Where's my shirt, we should get dressed."

"Oh no, no, no, I want you naked . . . ALL he kissed her NIGHT he kissed her again LONG." He kissed her again.

"That kind of talk will you get you on the naughty list."

"Mmmm, that kind of talk might get me lucky again."

"You're insatiable Joshua."

"Mmm, so you say. But can you blame me? I have you, and you're simply irresistible."

"Well you're sweet, but I feel huge and not particularly sexy," she blushed and laughed a little, but Josh thoroughly disagreed.

"Donnatella Lyman, you are pregnant and you are absolutely beautiful. You are also unbelievably sexy," he started kissing his way down her neck and running his hands over her body to further prove his point.

"You're sweet Josh. But I think you just want back on the nice list," they both couldn't help the laugh that escaped them. Josh continued his exploration of her body, he loved every single change it had gone through over the past 34 weeks.

"Mmmm that feels good Josh . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm . . . but Josh?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really hungry."

"Right! Dinner, I almost forgot. You were ummm distracting me with ya know, all the sexiness . . ."

"Oh don't blame me. Order us some dinner, tiger. But help me up first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Don't spill baby, I wouldn't want you to get your Christmas shirt all dirty," Josh teased as he took another bite of the sesame chicken.

"Josh, we talked about this last year, my chopstick skills are far superior than yours."

"I'll cut right to the chase, I just wanna see you topless."

"Naughty list . . . "

"I don't care anymore. Put me on whatever list you want, as long as I get to see you naked."

"You saw me naked an hour ago!"

"Consider it an early Christmas present . . ."

"Josh, you know the rules, one present on Christmas Eve."

"This can be my one present . . ." He put his carton down and pulled her closer, running his hands along her bare legs.

"Well I can't argue that . . ."

"Let's follow tradition, couch sex, followed by "Love Actually" and chocolate cream pie, then peppermint hot cocoa, obviously without the kahlua . . ." He pulled her shirt up, his hands wandering over her warm skin.

"Mmmm, I do love traditions . . ." she crawled into his lap, straddling him and runnings her hands up his chest.

"And I love you Donna."

"I love you too Josh," she leaned in and kissed him fervently, both forgetting which "list" Josh was currently on, and following their Christmas traditions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ya know, I was recently doing some mistletoe research, and apparently it's a symbol of fertility in some cultures," Donna said as she ran her hand over her swollen belly, while taking a sip of her hot cocoa that Josh had made, "Love Actually" playing on the TV.

"No wonder I got you pregnant so quickly," Josh smiled as his hand joined Donna's on her belly, gently rubbing little circles. They knew that they wanted a short engagement and that they wanted to get pregnant right away. Donna went off the pill about a month before their wedding, and on their wedding night, May 19th, they conceived Baby Boy Lyman.

"So there are some benefits to having mistletoe all over the house! I had to make you take it down a week after New Years last year." Josh had been unwavering is his desire to keep mistletoe up all year round, Donna convinced him to take it down by getting naked.

"Yeah and speaking of mistletoe, how did Ron Butterfield find out that I like it so much?"

"Because they heard you liked mistletoe," Donna said simply, as she took a bite of chocolate cream pie.

"Well yeah, I get that they heard I liked mistletoe, but how did they hear that? And from who?"

"No, Josh. They heard that you liked mistletoe . . ." Donna started to giggle. It was true, she was almost one hundred percent certain that one of their agent's heard them shortly after Christmas last year, and heard Josh scream, "YES! OH GOD YES DONNA! OH GOD DO I LOVE MISTLETOE!"

"Ohhhh . . . Well that explains the look I see every once in awhile when they say "Mistletoe" into their wrist . . ."

"That would explain it Pumpkin Patch!"

"Well I guess I walked right into that one." He couldn't help but grin. "Hey Donna, what do you think they will call Baby Lyman? I mean it has to start with an "M" right?" He looked at her belly and smiled.

"They're pretty creative, I'm sure it will be cute."

"I can't believe he is going to be here in six weeks . . ." he adjusted himself on the coach, and lovingly planted a kiss on her bump, then gently nuzzled his nose in the same spot.

"I know. It went by quick. He has a ton of gifts under the tree by the way, in case you haven't noticed. My family really went all out, along with about half of Congress."

"Well it looks like we will be busy tomorrow. I talked to Sam today. He's gonna help me with the crib and the rest of the baby furniture three weeks from Saturday, barring any Sit-Room emergency."

"Great. Helen and Annabeth want to help me put away all the stuff from the baby shower. So we can plan to do that when you two are done trying to figure out how to put furniture together."

"We are two grown men with degrees from Ivy League Institutions, I am sure we can figure it out . . ."

"Whatever you say Pumpkin Patch."

"Are you laughing at me, Donnatella?"

"Maybe . . ."

"Naughty list . . . So basically, we are starting the nesting phase, ya?"

"Mmm, I think so."

"Ak-kay, you just tell me what you need for ya know, successful nesting."

"Just you Joshua, just you." She snuggled down into the couch a little more, weaving their fingers together on top of Baby Lyman, enjoying their quiet moment together.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about my first Christmas Eve?"

"You mean last year's? I think I was there," she gave him a playful wink.

"Well, that was the first one I celebrated. But about two months after I was born we had a visitor on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah?" Donna perked up as Josh started his story.

"Yeah. Apparently, I was a pretty colicky baby, and I was having a pretty rough time, but we had a visitor that night, and he, he calmed me down. I stopped crying the minute he held me. And ummm, he held me all night." Josh was starting to choke up, Donna immediately reached for him, placing her hands on his cheeks, rubbing softly.

"Who came to visit you Josh?" She whispered.

"Leo. Leo came to visit."

"Josh," Donna was at a loss for words. The bond that Leo and Josh shared was extraordinary.

"Yeah," Josh smiled, but there was a sadness to it. "It was when he worked at the firm with my Dad and they were taking on some difficult case that neither of them wanted."

"That's an incredibly sweet memory of you and Leo, Josh. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Of course baby. I want to share everything with you," he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Josh . . ."

"Mmm?"

"Josh, I know how much Leo meant to you . . ."

"Yeah, yeah he was . . . yeah." Josh couldn't find his words. Leo's death was still immensely difficult to talk about.

"Josh, do you want to name him after Leo?" Donna placed her hands softly on her bump.

"Oh baby, that is kind of you to ask and unbelievably thoughtful, but I think the name we have picked out is perfect, and I already feel like it's his name, you know?"

"Yeah, I know Josh. I feel the same way. I just wanted you to know that if you did change your mind, I'm okay with it."

Josh pulled Donna into his arms, gently stroking her hair. "How about we name the next baby after him? Boy or girl, doesn't matter. Leah or Leo Lyman."

"I love that Josh."

"What do you think the second baby's codename will be?" Josh asked playfully to lighten the mood. They both laughed and shrugged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So no snow this year," Josh mentioned as he helped Donna to the floor in front of the tree, and handing her the hot cocoa she had been sipping, but now had a fresh mountain of whipped cream. He adjusted some of the kindling in the fire, and grabbed his own mug of cocoa.

"Mmm, this is so good Josh. You're in charge of making the hot cocoa from now on. And yeah, no snow, to be expected, it was a nice treat last year."

"You got some whipped cream on your nose," he kissed it off.

"You wanna open your gift first Pumpkin Patch? It's tradition."

"Ahh-kay. Let me grab it so you don't have to move too much. Which one? Wow there are so many gifts for Baby Lyman . . ."

"Told ya. It's that one right there, under the "Our First Christmas" ornament from last year."

Josh saw the cute little ornament, two characters that resembled him and Donna, holding a little paper banner that read "Josh and Donna's First Christmas 12/25/2006". He grabbed the box wrapped in snowflake paper, adorned with a neatly tied red bow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my God, Donna this is, this is amazing! I think it's even better than last year's gift!" He was so excited. In front of Josh were two Mets Jerseys, one with Josh's name and one with the baby's name. Attached were two tickets for a game in August.

"I've already cleared it with Secret Service and Matt and Helen. You, me, and Baby Lyman are going to his first baseball game against the Nationals.

"Donna I love you so much, thank you, thank you for this." He leaned over and kissed her thoroughly, leaving her lips a little swollen. "Your turn . . ." he was already getting impatient thinking about her wearing the present. He reached under the tree, right below the "2007 Baby Bump's First Christmas" ornament that had an image of the baby's most recent sonogram, and next to Clement Clarke Moore's Twas The Night Before Christmas. Josh had been able to find an old copy of the 26 page poem as this year's rare book gift. He was hoping they could read it on Christmas Eve every year as a new tradition. Placing the box in Donna's lap, she began to work on removing the green wrapping paper. Josh's gift wrapping was improving as the years went on.

"Oh Josh, these are gorgeous!" Donna picked up the unbelievably sexy two piece maternity lingerie set: a black lacy bra with matching cheeky panties. Along with the lingerie set was a lightweight pale pink maternity robe in the softest cotton Donna had ever touched, the color a nice contrast to the bra and panties.

"A lot of women like this robe, because they say it's easy access for breastfeeding and the cotton feels good on their skin," Josh said as he delicately ran his fingers over the fabric.

"Josh this was very thoughtful and very sweet."

He gave her a deep dimpled smile and leaned over to kiss her and nuzzle her nose with his own. He knew that Donna had no issues getting naked in front of him and making love this far along in her pregnancy. However for some reason, she felt self-conscious wearing only lingerie. But Josh thought she never looked more beautiful, and he wanted to make her feel beautiful.

"Baby I know you don't feel confident wearing this stuff right now, but I thought the robe would be a nice addition, something that gives you full coverage. And when you are feeling comfortable showing me any of your lingerie, you can take the robe off. Also, I know you said you feel like you are "as big as a house", but I need you to know that you have never been more beautiful than you are carrying our child. And I will never get tired of "unwrapping" you . . . I love you so much."

"Josh . . ." she whispered his name as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Donna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"No, it's the hormones. You're just incredibly sweet and I love you Josh, I love you more than anything and I cannot wait for us to meet Baby Lyman. You're going to be such an incredible dad . . ." And he kissed her. It was soft, comfortable, and perfect, a kiss that could only be shared by two people desperately in love with each other.

"Josh . . ." Donna whispered between kisses.

"Mmm?"

"Josh it's almost Christmas . . ." Together they looked at Donna's watch and began their countdown: "5 . . .4 . . .3 . . .2 . . .1, Merry Christmas!" Josh kissed Donna and then placed a kiss on her bump, "Merry Christmas Baby Boy!"

"Awww, Baby Bump's first Christmas! . . . Merry Christmas Baby!" Donna added as she gently rubbed her belly.

"Merry Christmas, Donnatella."

"Merry Christmas, Joshua."

They picked up where they left off with the kissing, until Donna broke the kiss and looked at him, her eyes heavy with desire, "Josh, it's Christmas, and in keeping up with tradition, I want to put this new outfit on, and I want you to unwrap me . . ."

"Donna, are you sure you're comfortable . . ."

"Mmmhmm . . ." She gave him a sultry smile.

"Where?" He bit his lip in anticipation.

"Take me to our bed, unwrap me, and make love to me, Josh.

"I'll bring the mistletoe."


	3. Christmas Eve 2008

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve to those celebrating! I hope you have a wonderful holiday with your family and friends! Here is the third chapter for "The Mistletoe Series", I hope you enjoy! :)

And again, please don't read this if you are under 18 years-old, since it's a little steamy and all.

Chapter Three: Christmas Eve 2008

It was just about 3pm when Josh rounded the corner to their apartment. Despite an incredibly busy few months with the midterms and everything that came after, he was still able to make it home early on Christmas Eve, and he couldn't wait to surprise Donna. It was their son's first Christmas, and coming home at 6pm just wasn't going to cut it this year, not when the baby's bedtime was 7 o'clock.

"Hey Eric, you're on duty for Christmas Eve again?"

"Good afternoon Mr Lyman. I'm off at 5, Patrick will be here this evening."

"Okay, I would feel guilty if you had to miss to Christmas Eve two years in a row."

"It isn't a problem sir. It's an honor and a privilege to serve at the pleasure of the President. Have a nice holiday with your family, Mr. Lyman . . . This is Agent Dalton confirming that Mistletoe is home. Mistletoe, Maple Leaf, and Mouse are all accounted for. Repeat Mistletoe, Maple Leaf, and Mouse are all accounted for," Eric relayed into his wrist radio as Josh waved and opened the front door. Ron Butterfield had done a good job coming up with a codename for his son. Josh and Donna had met with the Secret Service shortly after Noah was born and Josh had commented on how quiet their baby boy was. "Like a mouse . . ." Ron had said in passing. Josh hadn't thought much of the comment during the meeting, but afterward he saw Donna smiling and when he asked why she simply said, "I think Ron just told us Noah's codename." And she had been right. The next day, a memo went out that simply stated:

Noah James Lyman

Born February 9th, 2008

Codename: Mouse

And "Mouse" certainly fit his personality. Not only was he quiet, but when he laughed, he squeaked. Josh and Donna couldn't help but affectionately call their son "Mouse".

Josh softly closed the door behind him and set his backpack and winter coat down on the bench, and for the third year in a row, he took in his surroundings: the brightly lit Christmas tree, the nutcrackers on the window sill, the muted sounds of a Christmas movie, three bright red stockings hanging on the mantle, the distinctive redolence of an appealing roast cooking in the oven, and of course his beautiful wife and adorable son. Again, here was Donna taking his breath away as she stood at the counter reviewing her recipe, gently swaying their Little Mouse back-and-forth as he slept against her shoulder.

He loved her more with each passing moment.

And he loved Noah more with each passing moment.

"Hi", she whispered with a smile as she lovingly ran her fingers through Noah's blond curls.

"Hi yourself . . . I wanted to surprise you by coming home early today," Josh spoke softly as he gave her his dimples and held up the fresh mistletoe he brought home and gave her a long, sweet "hello" kiss. "Hi there, Little Mouse," he placed the mistletoe over his son as he and Donna each kissed one of Noah's soft, alabaster cheeks. Their little boy was a spitting image of Donna, but with Josh's unruly, wild curls and his dimples.

"How long has he been asleep?" Josh carefully took Noah from Donna's arms and began rubbing small circles on his back.

"About a half hour. I tried laying him down in his crib, but I think he just wanted to be held."

"Lemme' take him to his room while you finish with the roast. You started cooking early this year . . ."

"Well, I thought that if I got this thing cooked before you got home, then we wouldn't run the risk of burning it for the third year in a row . . ." she gave him a saucy grin.

"Oh clever girl. But . . ." he leaned forward and gave her a light kiss, a promise of what's to come, "I thwarted your plan . . . by coming home early."

"Mmmhmm, that's okay. You being here all afternoon is the best Christmas present that you could give Noah and I," she smiled and affectionately cupped his face.

"I love you Donna and I love Noah, I wanted to come home as early as possible and spend Christmas with my family . . . and someone has an early bedtime."

"I love you Josh and so does Noah, very much . . . and you scored yourself some big points on the nice list by coming home early."

"Oh yeah? So does that mean ya know, I might get rewarded? Keep up with our Christmas traditions?" He winked at her, and there was no doubt as to what Josh Lyman's intent was.

"Joshua, I just told you that you were on the nice list, and you're already talking about sex? That's the fast track to the naughty list . . ."

"What about my big nice list points that I just scored?" He asked with a grin as he walked down the hall towards Noah's nursery.

She couldn't help but laugh at that and shake her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Donna I don't want to wear these, I look ridiculous!" Josh complained as he walked from the bedroom, wearing a red, fleece onesie decked out with reindeer antlers, a bushy little tail, and the words "Josh's Third Christmas" written across the front.

"Josh you look adorable!"

"Donnnna I'm a grown man! I don't want to look adorable."

"Well Josh, you match Noah…"

"Oh... Noah got these pajamas too?"

"Of course he did."

"Well, then I guess I don't mind wearing mine then…"

"I didn't think you would Pumpkin Patch . . ." Josh had absolutely loved wearing a matching Mets jersey with Noah at the Nationals vs. Mets game this past August, and had proudly displayed a framed picture on his desk in the West Wing of him and Noah at the game.

"You know what else I like about these pajamas, Joshua?" Donna's voice suddenly husky.

"What's that?"

"They unzip . . . very . . . easily," she said as she slowly ran the zipper down the front of his pajamas, running her hands over his chest, and gently placing kisses on his faded scars.

"Mrs. Lyman, who's the insatiable one now?" He ran his hands inside the waistband of her silky, light blue snowman pajama pants, rubbing her hips. They were a little more soft and round since giving birth to Noah, and Josh absolutely loved it. He couldn't get enough of her curves.

"Donnatella, are you not wearing any underwear?"

"Mmm, you tell me . . ." she grazed her thumbs over his nipples and back down his chest and abdomen.

Josh ran his hands along Donna's stomach, tracing a little circle around her belly button and then traveling to her breasts. "Well Mrs. Lyman, you are definitely on the naughty list. You aren't wearing a bra either. What are you trying to do to me? He growled as he started to suck on her earlobe, continuing to massage her breasts.

"Oh God, Josh . . ."

"You wanna go over to the tree?" His voice dripping with anticipation.

"No . . ."

"No?"

"I need to finish the roast . . ."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry Mr. Lyman, as much as I want you, I need to finish dinner. Come mash potatoes for me." Somehow, she had found her restraint, and the willpower to finish dinner before kicking off their "traditions".

"Yeah, cause' mashing potatoes worked out so well last year . . ."

"What was that?"

"I said I would be happy to mash potatoes for you, love." He gave her dimples.

"That's what I thought."

And just like last year, Josh mashed potatoes for about ten seconds, until he looked up and caught a glimpse of Donna's backside. He threw down the potato masher, he was far more interested in unbuttoning her silky pajama top and getting a lovely view of her gorgeous breasts and lavishing her alabaster skin with kisses. Grabbing his mistletoe, he wrapped his arms around her: "Let's start our traditions early. Little Mouse is napping, the door is closed, and I have the baby monitor . . . I also have mistletoe . . ." He lifted his hand and held it above them as he leaned over her shoulder and vehemently kissed her.

"We can listen for the timer Donnatella . . ." he said as he gently sucked on her lip and lifted her onto the counter.

"Josh, we never hear it . . . and you know the rules about mistletoe."

"Third time's a charm . . . and you know the Lyman house has its very own mistletoe rules . . . " He started to undo the buttons of her pajama top with the utmost precision.

"We aren't having roast are we?"

"Sure we will . . ." He ran his hands over her shoulders and let the silky material fall to the floor, which again, Donna's pajama tops had found their way more often than not to the floor over the past year. Josh began bestowing kisses on her bare skin. "We'll be quick . . ."

"That's what we said last year . . . oh my God, Josh that feels incredible. My body feels warm and your lips are nice and cool."

"Come to think of it, you do look a little flushed. Are you feeling okay?" He quickly went from playful to concerned.

"Mmmhmm," she arched her back, needing more of his touch.

"Well let's just get you naked and I'll keep kissing your beautiful body, to ya know, cool you off . . ."

"Naughty list, Joshua, and if anything, that's just going to get me all hot and bothered." Donna ran her hands over his ass as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the living room, and just like tradition, they looked over at the Christmas tree:

"You wanna . . ." He grinned.

"Mmm it's been a while since we did this on the floor." She gave him that smile.

They made love under their tree for the third year in a row. Josh's mistletoe dangling on a branch above them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It burned . . . For the third year in a row, it burned . . ."

"Well yeah, but ya know it's okay, cause' it wouldn't be a Lyman family Christmas without a burned roast! The grin he gave her was absolutely infectious and Donna couldn't help but laugh. As always, she wasn't mad about the roast.

"Good thing we don't have to cook for anyone! Can you imagine if my parents were coming over? Sorry Mom and Dad, Josh and I got busy under the tree and burned your dinner!"

"We would never hear the end of it Donna . . ." They both chuckled. James and Lorena Moss, or Jim and Lori, as Josh called them, would never let them forget how they burned Christmas dinner. "So we probably shouldn't invite them over for Christmas Eve, ya know, ever."

"You got a deal, Pumpkin Patch . . . I still can't believe I didn't hear the timer again," she huffed.

"Well ya know we were . . ."

"Don't say it, Joshua."

"Pretty vocal!" And they were, especially when finding their release together.

"That smirk earns you a spot on the naughty list Joshua."

"Well I've said it before and I will say it again. I don't care what list I'm on, as long as we get to do that again . . ." He pushed her soft blond hair back and lightly kissed her lips. "I always want to do that with you," he whispered.

"Mmm maybe sooner than you think . . ." Donna leaned up and cupped the back of Josh's head, bringing him closer to her.

"Yeah!?"

"Mmmhmm. The roast is already burned, so let's just . . ."

A soft whimper from the baby monitor halted their plans.

"I think Little Mouse is ready to celebrate Christmas. I'll go get him." Josh gave Donna a kiss as he got up and quickly threw his pajamas on, Donna did the same and went over to the oven to remove the burned roast, and began putting the side dishes in the freezer for New Years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Awww Baby boy, you look so cute in your reindeer pajamas!" Donna gushed as their ten and a half month old son wiped the sleep from his eye with one fist and reached for Josh's fleece antlers with the other. Josh of course, was trying to tame his son's wild curls.

"Don't worry about his hair. Go ahead and put your hoodies on so we can see the antlers and I can take a picture."

"Ak-kay," Josh gave Noah a kiss as he put his little hoodie on and walked over to the tree.

After a few family photos with the help of a tripod and self-timer, the little Lyman family snuggled together on the couch and started a new tradition, watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Noah lasted about fifteen minutes until he climbed into Donna's arms and started reaching for her.

"Guess someone's hungry," Josh laughed.

Donna unbuttoned her pajama top and Noah quickly latched on. "Well I guess so. He knows what he wants," and that was absolutely true. Although Noah hadn't started talking yet, he communicated what he wanted. If he wanted Donna's breast, he climbed into her lap. If he wanted something else, he just wouldn't latch on. They were on a routine of alternating between breastfeeding and soft food, and depending on the day, one option was more popular than the other. Today, Noah simply wanted his mommy to feed him. Josh watched as he rubbed Donna's neck, enjoying the quiet moment with his family.

After finishing Rudolph, they took a movie break to let Noah open one of his gifts. Josh held his son's hands as he toddled over to the Christmas tree. He was so close to walking on his own, it would be any day now.

"Okay Little Mouse, your first Christmas present! Which one do you want to open?" Noah wasn't too interested in the gifts, he was trying to reach for the ornaments.

"Ah-kay Donna, now I see why we didn't put any on the bottom of the tree."

"Yeah, ornaments need to be out of reach for little paws. Baby boy, which one? Do you want to open a present from your Bubbie, or Uncle Sam, Nonna and Papa, Auntie CJ and Uncle Danny?" Donna started pointing Noah's tiny hand at the gifts. He fell down and scooted closer, finally grabbing for a brightly wrapped box.

"Ahhh, Grandpa Jed and Grandma Abbey, good choice Little Mouse," Donna said as she reached for the box. Josh sat Noah in his lap, and together they unwrapped his first present, Donna took a picture and beamed as their little boy gave a big, dimpled smile while opening his gift. Inside the box was a note. Josh began reading:

Dear Donna and Josh,

This gift isn't actually from Grandma Abbey and I. There should be another one from us under your tree somewhere. On Christmas Eve, 2002, Leo realized that Josh was undeniably in love with Donna, and that in time, you two would find your way to one another. A few days later, when he had a moment to spare from the White House, he made his way down to that rare bookstore and purchased The Velveteen Rabbit. Now of course, he found a stuffed animal Donkey, which has been well-preserved over the past six years. So, on behalf of Leo McGarry, Merry Christmas Noah Lyman.

With Love,

Grandpa Jed and Grandma Abbey

Josh and Donna both froze as they looked at one another. Noah, started to grab the tissue paper, and once he pulled it away, there was the copy of The Velveteen Rabbit and a very soft stuffed animal donkey. Noah reached for it right away and began hugging it. With shaky hands, Josh opened the book, and there inside the front cover, a note from Leo.

December 28th, 2002

Josh,

I'm sorry you couldn't spend Christmas with Donna. Had I really understood the depth of your feelings, I wouldn't have put her on that helicopter. Just be patient though, you two will find your way to each other, in time.

When you were a baby, and I visited your family on Christmas Eve, I read The Velveteen Rabbit to you. It is only fitting, that I buy the book today so you and Donna can read it to your baby when that time comes. Naturally, he or she will be a Democrat, so a stuffed animal donkey seemed like the perfect choice for your little one.

Merry Christmas Josh, Donna, and Baby Lyman

Love,

Leo

"Josh . . ." Donna spoke softly, her words strained. She reached for her husband's hand and he laced his fingers with hers as he looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"He, he would have adored Noah. He should be here. It isn't fair."

"I know."

There wasn't anything else to say, but Josh felt much better when he looked at his son, clutching his stuffed animal donkey and smiling. Josh took a moment to hold his son and wife in his arms, thanking whoever was up there for letting him have his happily ever after with Donna and for giving him his son.

"How about we read Twas the Night Before Christmas and The Velveteen Rabbit to Mouse, watch "The Grinch", and eat some Christmas cookies?" Donna suggested while lovingly rubbing Josh's back.

"I would love that Donna." Josh picked up Noah and recited the most popular line from the poem, "Twas the night before Christmas, and not a creature was stirring, not even a . . ." he paused before he tickled his son and said, "not even a mouse!" This unleashed a fit of giggles from Noah, who of course, squeaked like a mouse. Josh and Donna couldn't help but laugh when they heard their son's giggles and squeaks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Noah's eyes became heavy while he ate his little snowflake sugar cookie, and eventually he fell asleep in Donna's lap while watching "The Grinch". Josh held his son while he and Donna walked to the nursery. "When you wake up Little Mouse, Santa will have visited you," Josh said as he and Donna kissed their sleeping son and gently laid him in his crib. "Merry Christmas, Noah."

They shut the door to his nursery and turned the baby monitor on in the living room as they snuggled on the couch.

"So, following tradition Mrs. Lyman, sesame chicken and beef with vegetables?"

"And how about some chicken fried rice, maybe beef teriyaki as a new addition? Oh that sounds good . . ." she trailed off thinking about dinner. Josh didn't want to assume, but there were definitely some signs . . .

"Hungry Donnatella?" He winked at her.

"I'm starving, let's order!" She missed his implication, she was so focused on ordering dinner. Josh just laughed.

"Have another cookie baby. I'll order."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You wanna take that silky top off . . ." Had been the phrase Josh used that got them in their current position, naked under a blanket on their couch, "Love Actually" abandoned on the TV in the background.

"We're good at following tradition," Josh said as he nuzzled Donna's nose, gently caressing her flushed and satiated body.

"Mmmhmm," were the only words Donna could muster as she relaxed herself more against Josh's body.

"You want some chocolate pie and peppermint hot cocoa while we finish the movie?"

"Yes. That sounds amazing."

"Back on the nice list?"

"You're back on the nice list Joshua."

They ate their pie and drank their cocoa, Donna was again impressed with Josh's hot cocoa skills. They curled up together under their red, oversized blanket and watched the rest of "Love Actually", the fire crackling in the background. As the credits rolled, Josh's gaze fell to the window. "Look, Donna it's snowing!" They made their way to the window wrapped in their blanket, and just like they had two years before, watched the snowflakes cascade down.

"Noah's gonna have a white Christmas!" Josh's enthusiasm was palpable, and it filled Donna's heart with joy.

"He most certainly is," Donna smiled as she continued to look outside.

"Donna?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you. Thank you for loving me . . . for sharing your life with me . . . for all of these amazing Christmas celebrations . . . and thank you for Noah."

Donna turned to face Josh, placing her hands on his chest, one over his heart, "I love you Joshua. It's always been you, since the day we met. Thank you for our little boy, for everything . . ." Donna thought about a very similar conversation they had two years ago when they first started their journey, she couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna do presents?" He swayed them lightly back-and-forth.

"Tradition says you open yours first . . ."

They sat under the tree, still nestled under their blanket. Donna reached for Josh's gift and his eyes went wide as a massive, dimpled smile appeared on his face. There in front of him were two little Mets Jerseys, one said "Noah" with the number one, and the other very tiny jersey didn't have a name, just the number two on it. There were also Mets tickets for mid September and a little baggy with a positive pregnancy test, as well as a letter dated for the day before from Donna's OB, confirming Donna's pregnancy.

"Oh my God, Donna!" He wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'm so happy . . . this is the best possible gift I could ever imagine . . . You're pregnant again!" He put his hand on her abdomen and gently rubbed her warm skin.

"Mmmhmmm. You have yourself a "Wedding Night" baby and a "Midterm Election Night" baby. The Littlest Lyman is due July 27th."

"So you're about nine weeks?"

"Nine weeks Joshua," she confirmed as she placed her hand over his.

"And umm, do you still wanna name him or her . . ."

"Leo or Leah? Of course," They both smiled as they quietly enjoyed the moment. Josh continued to rub Donna's abdomen, and gently placed a kiss there, "Hi baby, Merry Christmas."

A few minutes later Josh looked at Donna and grinned, "Ya know, I had a feeling you were pregnant again. You've been a little flushed, your appetite has increased, and my personal favorite: your ravenous sex drive is kicking in . . ."

"Josh!" She admonished playfully.

"Well it is!" He kissed her, taking his time to explore her mouth with his tongue, his hands starting to roam.

"Don't I get to open up my gift first?" She asked between kisses.

"Nope."

"But what about tradition? You love traditions Josh."

"Ok, you can open your gift . . . but I get to unwrap you later."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Your wrapping skills are getting pretty good," Donna said as she unwrapped the candy cane paper, revealing a very sexy, emerald green teddy with black lace, and a matching emerald green silk robe. "Oh Josh, I love it! Oh and the robe is so smooth!" She stood up and put the robe on over her naked body.

"Looks perfect baby." And it was at that moment that they both let out a tired yawn.

"You sleepy too?" She asked as Josh rose to his feet.

"Mmmhmm. I can't believe it's only 9:30."

"I guess that's what happens when you have a baby," Donna laughed.

"How about we go to bed early? A new tradition . . ."

"Okay. But I want you to unwrap me first . . ."

"Well obviously we're gonna do that before we go to bed," he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, eager to get his beautiful wife to their bedroom so they could make love and fall asleep in each others arms.

"K good," she grabbed his hand and started walking down the hall, her hips swaying.

"Oh and Donna?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him as she gently bit her lip, her eyes filled with desire.

He grinned, "I'll bring the mistletoe."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! :) I think I might add another chapter to this story next holiday season and I plan to keep writing in this "Mistletoe Universe" from time to time. For the next few months, I will be focusing on my "Law School" story and the "JD Post Episode Challenge". I have a lot of things in store for Josh and Donna (and Buster!) in "Law School".

Happy Holidays!

\- Sea Dog


End file.
